


analogue

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: analogue: something that is similar to something elseSometimes, when she looks in the mirror, all Chrome can see is Mukuro looking back at her.





	analogue

**Author's Note:**

> I know Chrome is really devoted to Mukuro, but I also feel like she might have struggled with identity issues, even after canon. Also, I think I messed up with the tenses in a few places.

Sometimes, when she looks in the mirror, all Chrome can see is Mukuro looking back at her.

It’s silly - she is so much shorter, and she only has one eye, and their hair is a slightly different color - but she has spent so much of her life wrapped up in him that she struggles to separate her sense of self from him. Everything she has now, her famiglia, her friends, her life, are because of her similarity to Mukuro, and for so long Chrome was glad of it. She had wanted to be as wrapped up in him as he was in her, two parts of a broken whole.

Sometimes, Chrome thinks that the other Guardians would prefer it if Mukuro were the official Mist Guardian instead of her. After all, he was just plain better than her at using their flames. Okay, definitely not Hibari, but maybe the others would prefer to have someone who wasn't half illusion and flame working with them.

She knows that sort of thought is uncharitable. Didn't they prove how much she meant to them when they rescued her from Daemon Spade? Still, no matter how much she wishes to exorcise those dark thoughts, they linger in the shadows. If she gave them too much attention, they might even find a way to manifest themselves in her illusions.

After all, for an illusionist to lose track of reality was the quickest way to become lost, unable to figure out what was illusion and what was reality. Becoming nothing more than a reflection of Mukuro in truth, nothing of her individuality remaining - it was a frightening thought.

However, she'd faced down more frightening things in the past and come out the better for it. She isn't just Mukuro's analogue any more.

Chrome lifts her eyepatch with its cute skull pattern and focuses her flames. So many of her other organs were created from her flames, so constructing an eye isn't that difficult. First, the removal of the scar tissue that had built up over the years since the initial injury. Then, with frequent checks to a medical textbook open to a diagram of an eye, Chrome rebuilds her optic nerve. Constructing the rest of the eye had to be done as one step, and so she had practiced it multiple times.

Boss had been very disturbed the one time he stumbled upon her practice session and all of the eyeballs she'd discarded as subpar. Chrome had felt a little bit bad for laughing at the face he'd made.

The last step is to adjust the lense so that everything is focused correctly, and then her brand new eye is complete.

Chrome smiles at her reflection in the mirror, one eye violet and the other a brilliant green, the opposite of Mukuro's red.


End file.
